chariot of ares : an erotic ride
by Pervert Nightmare
Summary: The short story from demigod diaries is back with a blast! watch percy and clarisse go through a whole bunch of fuckable situations while trying to retrieve the chariot of ares. plenty of sex. a strong plot and follows the basic storyline. some details may differ. A.N.:this story belongs to Rick riordann and i claim no right over it. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: biology practical classes  
percy was in class when he saw Clarisse being attacked by a flock of crows. She was wearing a breastplate with no back and a chainmail skirt that was too short to qualify as an article of clothing.

He watched as a crow squawked and dodged her sword. Well she was holding her own for now but she would soon get overwhelmed. Her movements were slow and sluggish like as though she was drugged.

Something soft pressed into the back of his head and a pen tapped his shoulder. "well Mr. Jackson, can you tell me why a naked girl fighting with crows over food is more important than my class?". Percy turned to his teacher. "really Jackson? Have you no shame, ogling at her?" Percy was uncharacteristically quiet. But that was of course because he was busy doing something. The human body is mainly water, water that Percy could control. "Do you have anything to say after-"she gasped and her eyes widened. She shifted her skirt and felt her soaked vagina through her panties. Tiny rivulets ran down her legs. Similar groans echoed across the class as every girl underwent a similar experience. The boys simultaneously popped boners.

Percy smirked and squeezed her boobs, his fingers sinking into her firm c cups. "Well ma'am you're already dripping wet huh?"she whimpered and turned around and bent over his table. He pulled up her skirt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor. His nine inch meat rod sprang out, hard and ready for action. He caught her panty and eased it out of her pussy and down her legs. All the students were staring at them, transfixed. They watched as he slowly nuzzled the pink folds of her vagina with his cock. She arched her back and they thrust in unison, melding their bodies into one. She let out a shriek as his member rammed into the back of her womb. As if that was a signal they had been waiting for, all the students jumped onto the nearest student of the opposite gender. They whipped off their uniforms and started humping each other. Percy bent over his teacher and caught the front of her shirt. He gave a vicious tug and tore off most of the buttons, freeing her tits. He slid his hand into her bra and kneaded her breasts together. He pounded her from behind, feeling his manhood slide down her soft, lubricated length. He could feel her tightening with each stroke until she gasped and orgasmed, spilling her love juices all over his desk.

Percy pulled out of her with a disappointed sigh. She didn't have enough stamina or tightness to satisfy him. He tossed her to a group of horny kids. Well atleast he'd done his good deed for the day. He hoped he'd be back in time to enjoy a school wide fuckfest!


	2. Chapter 2: filler chappie

Chapter 2: filler chappie  
Percy ran out just in time to see Clarisse get hit. A crow shot a feather at her. It transformed into a dildo in mid-air and connected with her forehead with a solid "THUNK". She whimpered and staggered back just to get nailed in the small of her back. She fell forward onto her hands and knees and before she could react another dildo sank into her exposed pussy. Percy picked up a dildo and curiously examined it.

It had a strong aphrodisiac in it. Well that explained Clarisse's condition. He uncapped riptide. Well he had to help her didn't he? He waded in and stabbed them all one by one. Soon all that was left was a large pile of dildo's and a few bird's fluttering in the horizon.

Clarisse was still in the same position, moaning as she pressed her thighs together. Percy smirked. Well he wasn't much of a healer but he had the 'tools' and the mood to deal with this problem.


	3. The Stolen Chariot

Percy pulled the dildo out of Clarisse. He bent forward and started sucking her pussy. She moaned as he ate her out, licking her inside's. he spanked her ass but it was muscular and unyielding. He spanked it a few times, turning it a deep shade of red. When he was done he positioned his cock at her ass. He caught it and spread it open before thrusting in.

She let out a groan as he sank into her. He bent over and gripped her shoulders while he pounded her from behind, ramming into her ass. He flipped her onto her back and started thrusting harder. He could feel her tightening around him. He was nearing his limit as well. With one final thrust he rammed into her as deep as he could go before shooting his thick seed into her.  
that was too much for her and she hit her climax. She let out a roar as her vagina clenched and splattered him with her cum. She slumped to the ground and her eye's cleared as the effects of the aphrodisiac faded. "P-Percy?" she muttered deliriously "is that you?".  
He pulled out of her and helped her to her feet. "it looked like you needed a hand-or a cock." Clarisse turned red. "Shut up Jackson. I didn't ask for your help, I could have dealt with it myself." "well from what I saw Clarisse you were getting fucked pretty good by all those dildo's." Clarisse glared at him with murder in her eye's. "why are you here anyway?" she snapped "were stalking me waiting for the perfect moment to sink your cock into me?". "of course not! If u wanna die then do it away from my school. I had to lend you a hand or my conscience wouldn't forgive me ever. What are YOU doing here anyway? Searching for someplace to have sex?"  
"I had an assignment from my dad. I had to get his chariot back to his temple." Clarisse glared at him again. "oh. Then what's with the crows and dildo's?". Clarisse groaned "well….some of my brothers didn't like me doing it. Im the first girl in a long time. Now they've taken the chariot and im never gonna get it back in time". Percy clenched his fists. The children of Ares could be jerks. But this was overdoing it. Ares was a pretty harsh guy and getting on his bad side was not a good idea. Clarisse was in real trouble. "which one was it?" Percy asked "Mitchell? Stane?"  
Clarisse looked at him with dread in her eyes. "my immortal brothers, Phobos and Deimos". 

A.N.: that's all folks! This triple update is my way of telling sorry for my tardiness. I'll do my best to update more regularly now that my exams are done!


	4. SORRY!

*hides under a pillow*  
don't kill me! Aw man I'm soooo sorry ya'll people. It's been a while since I used this site so….. well I ended up setting the content rating wrong. Well thanks to the people who told me *double thumbs up*  
signing out: #keep_roxing


End file.
